


Please

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Humanstuck, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee and Tavros are both human and have an interesting relationship.</p>
<p>Tavros comes home to find that Gamzee has gotten high again. He teaches him a lesson, because he cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Both Tavros and Gamzee are human. Tavros has full use of his legs because humans don't tend to get into the same kinds of fights as trolls.

 When Tavros gets home from class, he smells it immediately. Gamzee had made an agreement not to get high during the week because he has to study. God knows he needs someone to keep him in line to stop him from failing. Tavros spots two burned out joints in the ashtray and shakes his head.

“Gamzee?” he calls.

There's a thud from the bedroom and Gamzee appears in the doorway, his hair a mess.

“Oh... hey bro, I didn't think you'd be back this early...” he says, voice uncertain.

“So you thought you'd get high?” Tavros asks.

He lets his voice drop lower and Gamzee visibly straightens at his tone.

“Uh... well I finished class already and I don't even have that much motherfucking work to do...” Gamzee says, attempting to defend himself but he trails off.

“How many did you have?” Tavros asks.

He walks over to the couch, keeping his voice firm. It had taken practice to stop his words from coming out in a garbled, stuttering mess, but the effect it had on Gamzee was worth it.

“Just three, man,” Gamzee tells him.

Tavros raises his eyebrows, displaying his disappointment and sees Gamzee swallow. He sits down on the couch and only has to wait a few moments before Gamzee walks forwards and kneels in front of him.

His eyes are red, but there's a look on his face that suggests he's trying to force the haze out of his brain.

“I'm sorry,” he says and Tavros smiles.

“I know.”

Tavros pats his lap and Gamzee takes a breath before positioning himself across it. His shirt rides up his back as he stretches out and Tavros runs a hand over the newly exposed skin.

Gamzee shifts his hips up to let Tavros undo his pants and push them down over his hips, along with his underwear.

“So, three, was it?” Tavros asks.

Gamzee nods.

“Are you going to answer me?” Tavros prompts.

He sees Gamzee's cheeks turn red.

“Y-yes... three,” he says.

“So, what do you get for that?” Tavros asks.

“Uh... thirty?” Gamzee asks, before repeating himself. “Thirty... Daddy.”

Something warm spreads through Tavros' chest at that. He still has to do it, though, so he positions one hand on Gamzee's back and holds the other in the air.

He brings his hand down hard and Gamzee yelps. His skin is soft under Tavros' hand and is already starting to heat up as he brings his hand down again. He can't go easy on him if he wants him to learn his lesson.

Tavros completes the first set of ten, for the first joint and stops to admire his handiwork. Gamzee's left cheek is flushed red and he shudders when Tavros runs his fingers over the slightly firm skin.

“Were you counting?” he asks.

Gamzee nods and when he speaks, his voice already sounds broken.

“Yes, Daddy,” he says. “Tw-wenty to go.”

Tavros lets the hand on Gamzee's back drift up to stroke the back of his neck. He moves his other hand over to Gamzee's right cheek, which is still creamy white. He rubs a circle into his skin before pulling his hand up and bringing it down firmly. He continues, hearing Gamzee sniffle when he reaches fifteen.

“I wish I didn't have to do this,” Tavros says softly. “Daddy loves you.”

Gamzee shifts and Tavros continues. He counts out loud until he gets to twenty. He can feel Gamzee trembling on his lap and he'd feel bad if he couldn't feel the bulge of his erection against his thigh.

“Up,” Tavros says and Gamzee straightens his back.

His face is red and wet with tears and Tavros can't resist running his fingers through his messy hair. He stands up and walks into the bedroom to find the lube, before returning to the couch. Gamzee is still kneeling patiently.

When Tavros sits down, Gamzee repositions himself over his lap. There are two clear hand prints burning in his flesh and Tavros wants to give him a few moments to rest, so he uncaps the lube. He slicks up two of his fingers and Gamzee tenses when he slides them down between his ass cheeks and circles them against his hole.

Tavros pulls Gamzee's cheeks apart so he can press one finger into him. Gamzee hisses in pain as his raw skin is moved but it doesn't stop him from pushing back and letting Tavros slide his fingers into him.

“Ten left,” Tavros tells him.

Gamzee nods, breath hitching as Tavros' crooks his fingers inside of him before bringing his other hand down hard on his left cheek. Tavros feels Gamzee clench around his fingers and he brings his hand down again, slowly thrusting his fingers into him.

Gamzee's hands clutch at the legs of Tavros' pants, pulling at the fabric as he rocks against his thigh. He twitches every time Tavros' hand comes down, his skin turning hot.

Tavros counts the last three out loud and Gamzee lets out a long sigh once he's finished.

“I'm sorry,” he says again, voice barely more than a whisper.

Tavros runs his hand up Gamzee's back, rubbing reassuring circles up his body. His fingers stroke at the hair at the back of his neck and Gamzee makes a small broken sound as Tavros scissors his fingers inside of him. A third finger makes Gamzee buck his hips in a way that makes Tavros want to push him to the floor and climb on top of him.

The friction against the carpet would surely be agonising considering the deep red hue of Gamzee's ass cheeks, so he refrains.

“You were so good,” he whispers, petting Gamzee's hair and thrusting his fingers in deeper. “Such a good boy.”

Tavros slips his fingers out of him and reaches for the lube. He hands it to Gamzee and waits, almost hearing the cogs ticking around in his brain.

“You deserve a reward,” he says.

Finally, Gamzee gets it. He straightens up, wincing when he tries to stand. He stumbles; his pants are still around his ankles, but he catches himself and kicks them off. His long arms drape around Tavros' shoulders as he clambers into his lap.

Gamzee's cock is hard, curling up against his stomach and Tavros has to fight the urge to thrust up as he feels the weight settling in his lap, pressing down on his own erection. There's a sticky spot on his pants from where Gamzee was pressed against him.

Tavros lets his hand trail down Gamzee's back as his boy leans into him, resting his head on his shoulder. He strokes his neck and kisses the side of his head before speaking.

“You should get up if you want me to get my pants off,” he says.

Gamzee grins at him and slides off his lap.

“Yeah... I guess I forgot about that,” he says.

He drops to his knees and unzips Tavros' pants, pulling them off and freeing his erection. When Gamzee climbs back into his lap, all gangly limbs and warm skin, Tavros shudders and pulls him in for a kiss.

Gamzee fumbles with the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and reaching behind himself. Tavros runs his thumb over Gamzee's jaw, gasping when he sinks down onto him, faster than expected. He's tight around him and he sits down slowly and then stills.

Tavros waits, until it looks like Gamzee is ready and then he grips his hips and helps him to move on top of him. Gamzee moans as he rides Tavros slowly. His hands grasp at the shirt under his fingers and Tavros can't help the way he pulls him down harder. He thrusts up and Gamzee's head falls forwards.

He stays there, leaning against Tavros' shoulder, panting as he fucks himself down, getting faster. From the sound of his breathing, Tavros knows it's going to end much too soon, so he grips Gamzee's hips hard, stopping him from moving.

Gamzee makes a confused noise, trying to push himself down onto Tavros' cock.

“Please...” he begs without hesitation.

Tavros shakes his head and he's about to explain that he wants to take it slow but then Gamzee says, “Daddy... _please_.”

Tavros licks his lips and smiles, only just stopping himself from thrusting up hard. He does let Gamzee move, though, guiding his hips down but making him go slow. Gamzee doesn't seem to mind; his breaths come hard and fast as he reaches between them both to wrap his hand around his cock.

He looks up, eyebrows raised, a non verbal question of _is this okay?_ and Tavros nods.

“You can do that if you like, but I don't want you coming yet,” he tells him.

Gamzee's eyes widen a little and he looks like he's working it over in his brain. Tavros keeps thrusting into him and he's a little surprised when he feels Gamzee's hand slip out from between them and back to around his neck.

Tavros loosens his grip on his waist and Gamzee whimpers as he rides him faster. His noises are familiar; Tavros knows he's close. His thighs tremble with effort, teeth digging into his lower lip.

“You want to come?” Tavros asks.

Gamzee nods frantically.

“It's up to you. I'll let you come, but then you have to ride me until I do, too _or_ you control yourself and let me fuck you until I come and then I'll let you,” Tavros says.

He expects Gamzee to think about it but he answers almost immediately.

“Please, Daddy, oh fuck, please let me come,” he begs.

Tavros smiles and presses his lips to his boy's forehead.

“You have permission.”

Gamzee lets out a sigh and sinks down onto Tavros' cock. He rides him slowly, whimpering and clenching deliciously, his erection squeezed between their torsos. It barely takes him any time at all; he comes hard, shaking in Tavros' arms but he doesn't stop moving.

His attempts to fulfil his part of the deal are almost pointless at first, but as he recovers Gamzee starts to work his legs faster. He winces, over-sensitive, but Tavros knows that he wont give in.

The sight of him trembling and pushing himself so hard might be the hottest thing Tavros has ever seen. He thrusts up, biting his lip as he comes, burying himself inside of Gamzee.

They both slump against each other, breaths heaving, basking in the after glow until Tavros chuckles.

“Do you think you learned your lesson?” he asks.

Gamzee nods, mouth stretched into a wide grin.

“I think so.”


End file.
